The Little Mermaid II: History Repeats
The Little Mermaid II: History Repeats is the original The Little Mermaid sequel rewritten. It stars an older Melody and the adult son of Ursula. The remake was first conceived in April 2019, but no artwork is out yet. Story Ariel is living her happily ever after with prince Eric, but after their kingdom started attracting tourists seeking to confirm the existence of the merpeople who attended their wedding ceremony, contact with Ariel's side of the family is broken off as to reinstate Atlantica as a myth and keep it safe from the ill-intended. Her daughter, Melody, is kept clueless as well, but is born with a natural attraction to water and always pushes herself down in bath tubs and the sea nearby, despite not having the lung capacity for it. Her almost suicidal tendencies worry Eric and Ariel, who try to distract the young child with her royal education and events, but Melody doesn't fit in with the snooty aristocrats and can't concentrate on her work. Her disregard for time and given responsibilities remind Ariel of her old self, though she can't figure out a solution for her daughter's restlessness. As time progresses, she becomes less of a danger to herself, but still hungers for the ocean and thinks that becoming a mariner like her father is what she desires. As the only heir to the throne, this wish is not supported and she is again showered with talk about her future as queen. Ariel wonders if she's being fair or becoming too much like Triton, but Eric's support convinces her that Melody's situation is not similar to hers. They agree that telling her about merfolk won't make things better, either. Meanwhile, an octopid named Orson is looking for his missing mother; Ursula. His customary family visit changed his life forever and he moved into her abandoned home, spending years trying to learn what happened to her. When Orson comes across a group of merchildren reinacting Eric and Ariel's victory from the last movie, he goes mad with grief and plans revenge. By this time Melody is 17 and being prepared for adulthood. After a failure of a ball -intended for her to meet princes for marriage- Melody spends next morning at shore feeling listless. The spying Orson sees his chance to offer the daughter of his enemies an invitation to sea and reveals to her the secrets that lie underwater by showing off his octopus body. As if she were visited by a fairy godmother, she eats up his tales and willingly signs his contract in exchange for fins. She doesn't read the details and gullibly accepts Orson's summary of it, making his job pleasantly easy. As he is not a trained witch, the contract is a pre-existing scroll of his mother's he slightly managed to edit and awfully similar to the deal made with Ariel. It speaks of sharing a true love's kiss within three days if the client wishes to keep their new form, but as it seemingly asks no trade or payment, Melody believes she's given a trial version. Orson earns himself the title of a friendly witch, despite his looks and behaviour. ---- Day 1 (Click "Expand" to read this chapter)> When turned into a mermaid, Melody is ecstatic, but the large deep sea intimidates her and she's unable to choose a direction to explore. Because swimming is even more difficult, she expects Orson to help and be her guide, but he refuses to do work that's not in his job description and leaves. Back at his mother's home, his eel Sam is waiting and expresses confusion for his strategy. She argues he could've dragged Melody underwater back there and have it count as revenge, but Orson insists that the irony is what makes it worth it. Sam mutters he and his mother care too much for creating underlying messages no one will be able to read into. Since Melody can't control her fish tail and has been left by herself, Orson believes the three day rule won't be in her favour and she'll turn back into a human and drown anyway. He expects her disappearance to lure her worried parents to shore, who will then receive the treatment Sam prefers. She points him to the contract's details and worries the attractive Melody will be found and get enough pursuers to receive a true love's kiss from, but Orson doesn't believe the short time span will make anyone fall in love that quickly. Sam insists they should keep an eye on the girl regardless, but when Orson goes off to find her, he sees her still floating in the same spot he left her. He is angered by her lack of effort, but Melody greets his return with glee. He decides to drag her further from shore under the guise of giving her a tour, making it less likely she'll find her way back home. Melody spots merpeople along the way and Orson takes the opportunity to send her off to the palace for the upcoming musical, hopefully motivating her to go her own way from there. She asks him to come along, but he explains people like him aren't welcome. The idea awe-inspiring merpeople are racist makes her less eager to mingle, but he wants to get rid of the energetic human and says the experience is worth it. Melody enjoys the show performed by Triton's remaining daughters, yet doesn't engage with anyone in the audience and loyally returns to the spot where Orson sent her off. Orson, who was planning to spy on her after the show, is surprised to see her look him up. Melody believes he was waiting for her, which leads to the misconception he is her friend. As she still doesn't know anybody, she insists on staying at his house for the night. His objections fall onto deaf ears and her retorts make it hard to send her away. Knowing better than to enter a rage, he allows her to stalk him to the dubious lair that, again, raises no suspicion and even receives a compliment. Because there is only one space available to sleep, Melody is ungraciously granted the floor, which her good mood has her accept. ---- Day 2 (Click "Expand" to read this chapter)> On the second day, Melody gets up early to practise her swimming and destroys the room while doing so. Orson is upset to see his mother's belongings being flung around, but again takes on a passive aggressive demeanour and suggests she should go explore the sea by herself this time. Melody doesn't have the confidence yet and asks if he can show her to where his people live instead. He replies the trip would exceed the duration of her transformation and she should stick with her own kind. She remarks merpeople and octopids should have no reason to be enemies and mingle freely, but Orson has nothing to say to something he heavily disagrees with. Her attention goes back to the strange-looking stuff she knocked over and the appearance of the "house" itself, earning her the knowledge of his mother and how good she supposedly was. Not much else is shared and Orson exudes an aura of irritation, but she doesn't pick up on it and gives a few statements back concerning her own parents; mainly how they tried to keep her on a leash and are constantly worried about her, even now she's considered an adult. When she keeps pestering Sam to be her guide, Orson gives in and takes her to see various locations and animals. While looking for a place to dump her at, Melody's curiosity peaks and she asks him why he's going through the trouble of helping her in the first place. He carefully considers his options and decides to give a risky answer involving her mother that is most likely to draw her to the palace and release him from babysitting duty. He gives his reply a pleasant introduction saying that anyone who loves the sea belongs there and she was destined to be a mermaid. This kind of support is foreign to Melody and moves her. Before he can add onto his false care, she gives him a kiss and expresses gratitude for his help and words. Orson finds the growing attachment she has for him startling and not beneficial to his plans, thus casually ignores it and further explains she's the daughter of a mermaid princess who rejected the seas long ago -making it logical she should take her place. This revelation shocks Melody and she has trouble believing that her average mother had this past, but her doubt crumbles when confronted with the fact she's been turned into a mermaid herself. The gears in Orson's head keep turning and the thought of Melody drowning in front of her aunts and grandfather becomes a delightful addition to his revenge. He suggests she should meet and stay with her family. Melody is unsure about barging in with these heavy claims, but he promises her face will be enough for them to know who she is. With little to lose, she agrees to test it out and is dropped off at the palace, but naturally not allowed to see the king. Nevertheless, the guard confirms Orson's story when she asks him about the princess named Ariel. Startled by this, she gives up on getting in and heads back to find Orson, who already left to wait near the shore for Eric and Ariel to show up. He only finds castle staff looking for the missing princess, much like yesterday. Sam then shows up to inform him a distressed Melody is looking for them and seemingly doesn't know the way to the lair by herself. Before she disappears off their radar and/or a handsome character ends up being her hero, they leave to find her. Melody embraces Orson and Sam with great relief and tells them what she learned. He doesn't understand why she isn't happy, but is told her mother is a hypocrite and neither parents chose to take her feeling seriously. Melody then insists she wants to stay a mermaid, thus Orson repeats what is needed, but she can only think of asking her new family to help her find love by organizing an event for her, much like what her parents did. Orson doesn't think such a forced setting will allow for real love to blossom, so naturally supports her idea. As the sun is setting, the odd trio return to Ursula's lair. Melody expresses her disappointment some more and asks what his parents were like. She learns his mother was a famous sea witch, but mistreated by merpeople and his own father. Melody can't handle more negativity and requests happy stories, so they share better experiences with their respective parents until it's time for bed. ---- Day 3 (Click "Expand" to read this chapter)> On the third day, Melody boldly enters Orson's "off-limits" seashell bed to directly wake him up and have their day begin. Still groggy, he barks she should stop wasting her time with him and needs to get that kiss if she wants to stay a mermaid. He flinches upon hearing himself give his victim a heads up, but she admits to have already forgotten it's her last day. He takes her to the palace and says his goodbye. She again asks if he can't come along, and he confirms nothing has changed since last time. Now that the royal family is available to speak to outsiders, Melody asks the guards to see king Triton, but is assigned to the youngest princess instead. She introduces herself as Ariel's daughter, and as predicted by Orson, is immediately believed. A large chunk of the day is used catching up with her many aunts, who explain to her the events that lead to her mother leaving and the family separating. Before it gets late, though, Melody informs them of the time limit her transformation has and being in need of a true love's kiss. Naturally, the familiarity of the situation worries them and they ask how she became a mermaid in the first place. Melody describes Orson, which turns their faces sour. She insists he's a friend and asks if he may attend the welcome celebration planned for her. They say that not to be a good idea, especially around Triton, and if the contract signed truly has no repercussions, she should return to the surface. Their reluctance to accept Orson or help her stay a mermaid upsets her and she goes off to find him and extend her transformation as proof of his alliance. At his lair, she only finds Sam. To see the noisy girl intruding once again tests Sam's patience and she intends to kill Melody during her neurotic ramble, but after hearing her desperation to see Orson, she feels sorry for her. Sam gives her the advice to forget about him and never return. Melody doesn't understand why she's being sent away, but leaves. After being lost and chased around by a shark for a while, she finds Orson holding two humans captive in his tentacles, seemingly trying to drown them. Upon closer look she sees it's her parents. She wastes no time and tries to make him stop, but gets no response from him and he keeps moving her parents out of reach whenever she wants to pry them loose. Melody becomes more desperate and confused as precious seconds pass, while he pretends not to notice her. When everything has failed, she feels forced to grab a sharp rock from the ground and stab him, but her clumsy swimming and moment of hesitation allows for Orson to grab hold of her. He comments on how inappropriate her action is towards a friend, but she's not interested in playful chatter and begs him again to release her parents. He replies that they killed his mother and it is fair punishment. After all the bits and pieces of story she acquired listening to him and her aunts, she figures his mother was the same witch who approached hers 18 years ago. When the sun has almost set, Orson announces to have lost interest in her and she should go to the surface if she wants to live, but Melody refuses to abandon her parents. Nevertheless, she doesn't turn back to normal when night falls. Orson is puzzled by his failure, but discovers a flaw as he reevaluates his contract's layout. It mistakenly requested Melody's true love's kiss to be given to him specifically and the kiss from the day before happened to match the requirement, revealing the both of them are fated lovers who've already fallen for each other. But with his mind set on taking care of his mother's murderers -and having been found out by Melody- he urges himself to forget about such a future with their daughter and purposely turns away from her. She manages to penetrate his stubbornness by profusely apologizing for his mother's death, but this doesn't soothe him and Orson says her apology means nothing, since she has nothing to do with it. She continues to speak to his empathy and asks him not to make her go through the same by taking her parents. Her crying pays off and he strenuously submits to her by launching his unconscious victims towards the surface, as if spending any more thought on it would change back his mind. Melody hesitates on whether to say something or follow her parents, but Orson makes the choice for her and tells her to leave him alone, as he disappears into the darkness of the deep. The rejection is received and she heads up to check on her parents. At the beach, she finds the servants taking care of their king and queen. Melody gives them an embrace and has trouble speaking through the tears, but Ariel manages to light things up by saying she can hold her breath for at least a second longer than the average human. The comment insinuates she knows her fish-tailed daughter learned of her background, which she confirms, and Ariel apologizes for her insensitive parenting. Melody doesn't feel like that's the right way to look at things after what she learned. Eric and Ariel suggest she should come to the castle and not return to the ocean as long their attacker is still down there, but Melody insists he's a misguided good guy. The comment shocks them. Though she has become afraid of him too, she tries to reassure herself by appointing Orson's murder attempt to grieving the death of his only family. She recognizes he aborted his villainy for her and she continues to share a love confession with her already stunned parents. After their near-death experience, and having learned from Melody that Orson is the child of the manipulating Ursula, neither one of them look excited to hear this. She reveals to have signed a timed love contract for her tail, yet is still a mermaid and the only person she kissed was Orson. Her father doesn't know what expression to take in response to the two having kissed, while Ariel knows it means Ursula's son returned the feelings. Still, she's unsure on how to respond and Melody doesn't know how to progress, either. Eric tries to console her by saying there'll be someone else to sweep her off her feet, not entirely understanding the definition of a true love, and Ariel decides to adapt the same mentality, since there's little left to do. Melody asks how she can turn back into a human, but before it can be discussed, a light transforms her lower half back to normal. This makes the three assume it was a delayed effect and Orson wasn't Melody's true love after all, which somewhat relieves Eric and Ariel, though visibly disappoints Melody. A month passes, and after the royal family has rested and digested the incident, a party is thrown for Melody's return and safety. Nevertheless, the attendees use the event to either date or introduce her to their sons. While many polite and clean-cut boys try to lift her spirits, Melody isn't feeling festive and her thoughts are still with Orson. Further in the evening, a tall man who's too grey for his age approaches her for a dance and she immediately recognizes him. Orson asks if she's happy, but she can't find the courage to respond in any way. He picks up on her discomfort and plans to leave, but Melody keeps him in their dancing position. She answers to feel like before her adventure began, but worse, and misses the ocean and him despite everything that happened. Orson says to have spent a month trying to turn himself human and believes he can make her a mermaid without the need of a contract. He offers her three days to make up her mind and says to wait for her at shore every night. Melody ponders if it's part of another scheme, but doesn't think it makes sense for him to go through the trouble if he already had her in his grip on the dance floor. Now that he sought her up, she can't restrain herself and she heads outside after a mere 15 minutes. Orson crawls out of the ocean uncharacteristically happy when he believes Melody has made up her mind that quickly, but she wastes no time ordering him to apologize to her parents. He refuses and says they are the criminals. She explains Ursula changed into something that had to be stopped or else it meant the death of her parents, and she would've never even existed. Orson shows interest in the conversation, but doesn't believe his mother's brutal take-down was necessary. He asks if that's all she came to see him for, she replies her answer depends on whether he'll improve. He admits he acts how he looks, but is willing to do and try more things for her. Melody is flattered by this, but the fact he could've orphaned her doesn't sit well. Orson asks her to give him this chance and argues he's never had someone look at him with kind eyes. She becomes more persuaded and they gradually lean in for a kiss, until a sneak attack from Eric violently breaks them up. Ariel grabs Melody to drag her off, while Eric keeps slashing at the beached octopid with his sword. The surprised Orson can't find his bearings and utters sounds of agony as his many limbs take the hits and fall onto the sand. Melody yells at her rampaging father to stop, while Ariel says they came to save her from Orson. Orson uses his five remaining legs to immobilize Eric and begins to tightly squeeze his neck, but Melody sees this frightens her mother and she calls out to him. He fumes with anger, but obeys and releases her father. Orson is then jumped by Melody before he can retreat into the ocean. While locked in her embrace, she begs everyone to stop and insists not to be in danger. Her parents claim it undoubtedly looked like he was intimidating her, but Melody disagrees and informs them she's considering returning to the sea with him. Eric and Ariel are baffled, but begin to think they might've jumped to conclusions. She turns her attention to the wounded Orson, who reassures her the arms will grow back and mutters to want to leave. Melody wants everyone to make amends first, but he is even less eager to do so now. Their private conversation is audible enough for Ariel to hear and make her apologize for his mother's death, whereafter Eric follows for ambushing him. She wishes to show off her good faith by inspecting his damaged body, but he doesn't want her anywhere near and says not to forgive so easily. Ariel reassures the embarrassed Melody that she shouldn't be influenced by whether or not everyone befriends each other. Melody asks if that means they're fine with him, and they admit he's earned himself more trust by showing restraint after their cruel mistake. Ariel admits to have expected them to meet up again and is now convinced Orson is her true love. Eric gives a more general statement saying they need each other to become better people if they are indeed soulmates. With their promise she's welcome to come back whenever, Melody casts a look at Orson, who returns a somewhat nervous one back. She kisses him, whereafter she instantly turns into a mermaid and they disappear into the sea. Eric asks if they did the right thing and Ariel thinks it might've been the only good they've done. The contract explained The contract Orson set up states: I hereby grant onto Orson, the Witch of the Sea, a true love's kiss within three days in exchange for a sea body for all eternity. which translates to: I'll give Orson a true love's kiss within three days if I wish to stay a mermaid forever. Even though Orson kept in his mother's title as "witch of the sea" -making it a false statement that would normally void the contract- and it asks a kiss as payment while not stating Melody will be given a mermaid's body beforehand, the spell was cast without issue, insinuating Orson automatically became witch of the sea after his mother died and he and Melody were destined to find and fall for each other. The magic scroll predicted this somehow and accepted the kiss as delayed payment, meaning Melody's fate was to stay a mermaid. Characters Melody Melody is the canon daughter of Ariel and prince Eric. In this version she is 17 years old. Because of her royal position, she has little to no friends and her obsession with water is seen as awkward to outsiders and worrisome to everyone else. Her parents decided not to tell her about Atlantica, but struggle with this decision constantly, also because it meant Ariel's side of the family could no longer see her after she was just a year old. When Melody learned of her mother's background, she felt hurt and was quick to give up on her old home. Melody is an upbeat, just, and loyal person; made most clear when she chooses to stick around with the villainous Orson, who she sees as a supportive friend. His appearance and curt answers never raised suspicion with her. Even when she finds him attacking her parents, her body stalls at the thought she could kill him and she can't erase him from her mind. She shows understanding for his hostility and allowed herself to forgive him after he spared her parents and ensured their survival. ------- Orson Orson is the son of the late Ursula. He was conceived when Ursula was still the ruler of Atlantica, then spent the last few years of his childhood in exile with her. Before she targeted the young Ariel for her grand scheme, Orson had already moved out, meaning he's in his late 30s by the time he meets Melody. His relationship with his mother is described to be good and the two adored each other, though she could be snappy when her patience was tested and would casually send him outside to play when tired of his presence. Orson was often a spectator of her shady practises and raised to find magic and scamming people normal. She did not train him to be a witch, interestingly enough, to which Orson guessed she preferred a normal future for him without the invitation to more persecution. While Ursula happened to be a decent mother, Orson's father left her bitter and is the one who instilled a somewhat negative opinion on men in her; which is slightly heard back in the first movie's song "Poor Unfortunate Souls" -though targeted at human men. Orson's father was an uptight man who disliked her vocal and playful side, and eventually her appearance started to annoy him as well. They separated soon after Orson's birth and his father didn't care to stay involved with his upbringing. Ursula hadn't looked for love since and died a satisfied loner. Orson has a serious personality like his father, but shows off slivers of his mother's flamboyant side when he's revelling in his own success. Still, he prefers silence and solitude, making it a chore for him to be around the bouncy Melody. He grows to like her for her optimism and unbiased view on everything, though tends to call her foolish over it to her face. His biggest struggle in the story is to admit he likes her, since she is the daughter of his enemies and a mermaid, who are already his enemies. In order to respect his mother's passing, he keeps himself in a state of anger so he stays focused on the plan. Not until Melody surprises him by apologizing for her death does he allow doubt to enter his mind. Other than that, Orson goes through very little character development and keeps most of his traits throughout the story. He refuses to apologize for targeting Melody's parents, though has shown to regret the outburst that decreased her trust in him. He's a tall and muscular man with long black tentacles. He has sharp nails, fangs, blue eyes, and the same nose, "smile", and skin colour as his mother. There's a mole on his face at the same spot as well. His bangs are grey, the rest of his hair white. ------- Sam Sam is the younger sister of Ursula's twin eels, Flotsam and Jetsam. She was given to Orson as a departure gift and has been his companion ever since. She has no magic eye like her brothers and doesn't qualify as a "henchman", since Orson never devoted his life to dirty practises before going off to avenge his mother's death. As her two brothers perished as well, she supports him, though is inclined to let him deal with it however he wishes to. Like her owner, she loves silence and unapologetically swims away whenever the overly cheerful Melody shows up. While she tolerates her as much a cat does a violent toddler, Sam ends up feeling sorry for Melody when her crush on Orson becomes undeniable. She's a big eel with sickly pale scales and dark-blue wavy fins on her back and chest. ------- Ariel Ariel is the mother of Melody. She is 34 years old. Her life as a human with the man of her dreams made her content and there's little left she desires. Her wild 16 year old self seems like a far away memory, making it surprisingly hard for her to connect with her daughter. She knows to be dealing with a reversed replica of herself, but multiple factors forces her to act like a sedated version of her father, Triton. When she figures out Melody's soulmate is the offspring of a dreaded enemy who tried to kill them, she feels conflicted between accepting this fact or giving her a future that'll ensure she'll never get to experience what she has with Eric. While Ariel was later convinced he was not her true love after all, Melody's unchanging gloominess was a sign for her that they might've been tricked into thinking that. She considered the possibility her daughter would return to him and tried to find some peace in that before it happened. Her introduction to Orson was unfavourable, but like Melody, she came to understand his view and empathized his position as an orphaned son. ------- Eric Eric is the father of Melody. He is 36 years old. He shows great concern for the safety of merpeople and decided after 2 years of harassment from tourists and "trophy hunters" that the secret of their existence should stay with them and the staff who witnessed it also. Ariel's family agreed not to visit anymore and it took years to convince outsiders that the rumors spread are just that. Eric accepted that Melody, as the child of a mermaid, can't be reprogrammed and suggested they'd distract her with her education and other hobbies, which never worked. One day she surprises him saying she wants to follow his footsteps as a sailor. As it's not a job for a young princess to take, he tried to erase the flattering idea from her mind, yet couldn't resist taking her along on sailing trips. When Melody abused these pastimes to jump off the ship to explore the dangerous seas, it had to come to an end. Like Ariel, he is constantly clueless on how to help his daughter without it requiring life-changing measures. After she is taken away from the sea, and in addition Orson, she becomes unconsolable and he starts to rethink his approach. Songs Well, the original movie was a musical. All demo tracks and lyrics are in development. This World is not a Part of Me (Melody/intended genre: musical, new age) The feeling ''of your own home not being home, can I explain it? ''A feeling's just a feeling ''and they ignore the facts. ''My place is here ''or so my parents said. ''Or so I have been told. ''Or so it has been claimed. ''If everything is fine ''why do I feel pained? ''This air I breathe is foreign. ''What is it with this sand? ''This world is not a part of me. ''What lies under the sea? ''Please, can someone say ''say I'm not crazy. ''A feeling's just a feeling ''and they ignore the facts. ''My place is here ''or so my parents said. ''What lies under the sea? ''Please, can someone say ''say I'm not crazy. ---- Sign Here (Orson/intended genre: musical, classic rock) ''Save your doubts for later. ''Here's your chance to see a world you've missed out on all your life. ''The door is open. Let the sea swallow you! ''(I mean,) follow your heart. ''Ready if you are. ''Your adventure can make its start. ''..Are you still unsure? ''(..You don't look unsure..) ''Then lets fulfill your request. ''Just sign here! ''You know how to write, dontcha? ''Take too long and I'll be gone, you want this or nah? ''Do it~! ''Just sign here! ''Need me to hold your hand for you? ''First name, last name, really, either one will do. ''Do it~! ---- Is It the Same (Ariel) ''Once ''I was just like her. ''Never on time, always away, what can I say. ''Once ''I was just like her. ''But why ''why can't I say ''"Yes, it is the same". ... ---- It's Good to See You (Ariel's sisters) ... Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Series